


Kinktober Day 28

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 28

Seraphina stared as Koala slowly stretched out, watching as her stockings clung to her, the thin black straps peeking out from under her shorts. Seraphina shifted slightly and licked her lips, staring at the exposed flesh. Koala slowly stretched into another position, this time with her hips to the floor and her back arched lovingly.

Seraphina softly groaned and pressed her head on the bench, closing her eyes. She was currently on bed rest and had been firmly ordered to stay off her foot until it healed. It wasn't her fault that Ivankov scared her and she kicked out, meeting a haki'd arm and thoroughly injuring herself in the process.

Koala sentenced her to bed rest and crutches (or being carried) until the doctor gave her the all clear. Which meant, no training and only watching the others. The only upside to this, was Koala's closet.

Koala had started wearing more stockings and tights with shorts and skirts around the base. The entire week she'd worn a variety of them, all in different colors and designs. Solid colors, stripes, swirls, different lengths, some had frills, some had lace, some were simple, some were more complex.

But, god, did they all show off those pale, muscular thighs beautifully.

Seraphina blinked at a soft kiss to her cheek and shifted to sit up, carefully guiding her bandaged foot in front of her. "All done?"

Koala giggled softly and nodded, her mat under her arm. "Uh huh, we can go to the library if you want."

Seraphina smiled slightly and grabbed her crutches. "I heard we got some new books."

Koala nodded and stepped back as Seraphina stood up with her crutches. "I'm gonna take this to the room and then I'll see you there."

Seraphina nodded and smiled as the shorter woman stood on her toes to give her a light kiss, pulling back with a small hop and twisting on her heel. Seraphina smiled and turned pink when Koala exaggerated the sway of her hips, glancing back over her shoulder to wink at her.


End file.
